


Makeover

by FrogWog



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Eye Contact, F/F, Flirting, Haley - Freeform, Lust, Makeup, Penny/Haley, Sad, Stardew Valley - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, penny - Freeform, penny/Maru - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogWog/pseuds/FrogWog
Summary: Haley and Penny have been best friends for a long time. Haley gives Penny a makeover and it uncovers some buried feelings, however Penny is with Maru...
Relationships: Haley/Penny (Stardew Valley), Maru/Penny (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m thinking of continuing this one but not to sure, if anyone would like it continued please let me know! Hope you enjoy! :)

The sweet smell of coconut shampoo and expensive perfumes wafted around Haley’s bedroom, CD player on full blast with clothes strung about carelessly. Haley sat on the stool infront of her vanity, generously applying layers of mascara. On her bed sat Penny flipping through her fashion magazines wondering why people read this rubbish.  
“No offence but.. how do you find joy reading this? It’s just useless makeup and beauty tips made up so you invest in these products that won’t do anything,” said Penny.  
Haley sighed, “sorry I don’t just read these boring books about kingdoms or whatever but there’s some great beauty tips in there trust me.”  
Penny just rolled her eyes and continued to flip through the pages, half the time not believing what she was reading. Besides she much preferred how Haley looked when she just woke up, her hair unbrushed and pulled into a low pony tail with the natural glow of her cheeks showing. Although she did admire Haley’s make up skills.. maybe it’s because she could never do something like that.  
Haley saw Penny’s thoughtful face in the reflection of the mirror and smiled, there was never a time when that girl wasn’t thinking of something completely random.  
She twisted in her seat and studied her face..  
“Penny, can I give you a makeover?” She asked with pretend pleading eyes.  
Penny’s head jerked as she snapped out of thought,  
“WHAT!? I will not be having a makeover, nope nope nope” she said, turning her head away from Haley and shutting her eyes. But as she opened one eye to look back at her she still had the pleading look and whispered,  
“Pleaseee.. it would be super fun”.  
Penny sighed and shut the magazine as she slowly made her way over to the stool. Haley jumped up and down, clapping her hands in excitement and Penny couldn’t help smiling just because of how happy she looked.  
Haley dipped a brush into some powder and began to dust it over Penny’s face as she tried not flinch away from it. Brush after brush of blush and contour was applied as she struggled not to laugh from the tickle of it.  
“Ok I’m going to start the eyeshadow, you can’t move or you will smudge it and ruin my art,” Haley said very seriously standing over Penny.  
“Gheez ok ok I won’t move,” Penny sighed as she shut her eyes. However, as soon as the brush barely touched her eyelid she burst out laughing and squirmed away from it. Haley sighed but couldn’t help laughing along with her,  
“PENNY! Stay still,” she said, but Penny could stop laughing.  
“I’m sorry.. it’s just so ticklish,” she spluttered.  
Haley dipped the brush in eyeshadow again and this time stood directly over the chair, holding penny’s shoulder against it,  
“Ok. Don’t. Move.” She whispered, dusting penny’s eyelids with the soft, peachy pigment.  
Penny’s breath hitched as she felt the weight of Haley’s hand on her shoulder. As Haley was drawn into further concentration, adding glitter and liner she began to sink onto penny’s lap, dutifully drawing a black strip across her eyes. Penny could feel the warmth of her breath against her face as she concentrated, her soft curls delicately touching her shoulders. After Haley finished the last line and moved her face backwards she realised quite how close she’d been to Penny, causing a rosy colour to pool into her cheeks. She studied the angular line of penny’s jaw, the soft arch of her eyebrows and the way her lips were ever so slightly parted. She seemed just as concentrated on something as when Haley had been doing her makeup. Haley had the overwhelming urge to reach out and caress her face but she didn’t, that would be weird. She bit her lip in confusion as a thought came to her,  
“Ooh! I know what will match this look perfectly” she exclaimed, lifting herself from the chair.  
The loss of warmth and aroma of.. well Haley brought Penny back to her senses as she opened her eyes, the light causing her to wince as they adjusted to the weight of makeup and bright light.  
Haley brought over a beautifully strung pearl necklace,  
“It will go perfectly!”, she stated and Penny gave her a nod.  
She moved to stand behind Penny and put the necklace on, her fingertips brushing along her collarbone as she tightened the clasp.  
“You look amaz- OH! I almost forgot lipstick, how silly of me”.  
She quickly dived into her makeup draw bringing out an array of coloured lipsticks, delicates peaches in little pallets and sticks of bright pinks and purples. Penny spotted a very peachy light pink in a little pallet, definitely the most subtle of them all.  
“I like that one”, she said pointing at it.  
Haley crouched back over her and opened the little pallet, rubbing some of the colour onto her finger. She began to apply the colour to penny’s lips as she shut her eyes once again, Penny felt as if she could fall asleep like this. Haley applied more of the colour to her thumb and ran it once more over her lips, holding her face as her brain reflected on many things. She brought her other fingers under her chin and gently tipped up penny’s face checking for any smudges. Penny opened her eyes and they met Haley’s. Both hearts sped up beneath their shirts as they couldn’t quite figure out what this look was. Penny sat up straighter which caused Haley’s face to move closer to her own. The warmth of each other’s breath grazed at one another’s lips. Haley ran a finger along her jaw as she fell deeper into penny’s bright eyes. Suddenly, a sharp ring brought them back to reality. Haley snapped upright and grabbed penny’s phone,  
“Someone’s calling you,” she said tossing it to Penny and standing up to open a window.  
“Hello.. oh hi! Your outside? Ok cool I’ll be there in a sec,” Penny said, rushing round to gather up her stuff.  
“Thank you so much for this Haley, you did a wonderful job,” Penny said smiling at her as she goes to unclasp the necklace.  
Haley grinned back, “keep the necklace honestly, it suits you much better.”  
They walk together towards the front door of Haley’s house as Maru stands outside waiting.  
Penny walks over to her,  
“Hi my love!” She says giving her a peck on the cheek.  
“Hi dear! Hello Haley! Hope you guys had a nice time,” Maru says as she smiles at Haley.  
“Yeah it was wonderful. I better start making dinner.. see you both soon!” Haley states,her lips pulled tight as she puts on a sickly smile. She slams the door and walks back into her bedroom, trying to fight back tears. Why is she so angry? Penny didn’t do anything wrong, or Maru. She curls up and faces the wall and all she can think about is the way Penny looked at her just five minutes ago. She can still feel the warmth of her hand from where she held penny’s cheek, the softness of her lips as she applied the lipstick. She buries her face into her pillow. No matter what she did she couldn’t knock the thoughts of Penny out of her mind.


End file.
